Our version of events
by Yodasvagazzle
Summary: Cato and Clove's POV of The Hunger Games. I suck at summaries. Please read!


Our version of events.

He picks me up and holds me against the wall of the cornucopia. **"You kill her?!" **he yells into my ear before slamming me back into the hard metal wall. **"No! It wasn't me!" **I say, desperately trying to wriggle out of his grip. He slams again. I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life I was genuinely scared. "Cato! Cato!" I cry. He gives one last hit and pain surges through the back if my skull. He drops me on the cold ground before saying **"Just this once 12, for Rue**.**"**….I suck atsummaries. Just read.

**A/N: Hey guys :D So this is not gonna be a very long Fanfic...It's not the first story I've written but it's the first I've ever put in "public". Also my "p" button is really crippled...I have to press really hard to get it to work xD Anyway...I **_**think**_**I will do alternating POV's (between Cato and Clove and MAYBE someone else if I feel it necessary) Please don't be mad if some of the things are grammatically incorrect (I felt fancy tying that xD) but my typing is a bit retarded. ANYWAY this author note is way too long v.v Go forth young grasshopper! Read!**

**Cloves POV:**

The shrill of my alarm clock pierces the morning air. I normally feel energized on reaping day. But for some reason, today I felt tired and in the very pit of my stomach, worried. I never feel worried, _never. "_I'm a career. I don't have emotions", I tell myself to try and shake the feeling. Didn't work.

I grab my alarm clock and throw it across the room. I'm awakened fully by a loud smashing sound. I open my eyes and realise my alarm clock hit the mirror. I groan loudly and drag myself out of bed, but I end up half asleep on the floor. My sister Morgan bursts into my bedroom and sits on my back, with all her weight. She is extremely heavy for a five-year-old. I groan once again.

"Clover get up!", she screams in her playful voice.

"Nu."

"Please?"

"Nope".

She sits on my back for about two minutes before I suddenly flip over and start tickling her. Were both screaming and having fun until my "fun-loving" mother walks in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screams at us.

I glare at her as I lift my sister up and hold her in my arms. She's so lucky; she has such a care free young life, she gets up every morning and goes to school with her friends. Yet I have to train with weapons from 6am until 6pm, I have to worry about impressing the trainers every single day. And not to mention the people I train with. All so arrogant and annoying. Especially one particular tall, blonde-haired blue-eyed boy who is hell bent on making my life a misery. I carry my sister straight past my mom to without speaking. I can't handle her. Not today of all days. She's been so evil since my dad left her. She used to be happy all the time. She would wake up before 6 to make me breakfast on a morning. She would be there to pick me up outside the training centre at 6pm sharp. Not anymore. She doesn't have time for us anymore. After I'm finished getting my sister ready, I run to my room to take a shower. I put my wet hair into a ponytail and slip on a white, floaty dress that I've been wearing to reapings ever since I was 12. It un-surprisingly still fits. I was incredibly small for my age. I put on a pair of white leather ballerina pumps and grab my sister's hand before sprinting down the stairs. I was about to pull the door open but my mother stops me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she says.

Normally I would plant a kill on her cheek, but not today. I was 17 now; I'm not letting her treat me like a 2 year-old anymore. I scoff at her before leaving and slamming the door behind me. It doesn't open again. I pass my training centre on the way to the town square. I didn't expect to be a skilled as I am with any weapon. I was training so if I got reaped, I would be good at something. But the trainers said I was very talented and that I should volunteer this year. I agreed, but I probably wasn't going to. There was something about the games that made me think I was going to die. Even though I had the skills to win, I never thought I would. I would never openly volunteer; I would only volunteer if I was forced. But even though I _am_ being forced I'm not doing it. No way in hell would I risk my life like that. I wasn't gonna leave Morgan to fend for herself. My mother probably wouldn't care if I died. She would send Morgan to the training centre and she would have to volunteer. I can't let that happen.

I reach the town square at about 8:45 and the reaping begins at 9. I send Morgan to a room to be looked after during the reaping. It was a room where the under-12 go. I have blood taken and im sent to stand with the 15-18 year-old girls. Our flamboyant escort Valéry Cambria takes her position on the stage. She introduces the Mayor of District 2 and he says some retarded stuff about the history of The Hunger Games and he tell us to direct our attention to a large screen to the right of the Town Hall. A video plays and a voiceover basically repeats what the Mayor just said. Valéry returns to the microphone and says a little too cheerfully, "Ladies First!" She skims her hand over the large bowl very slowly. She carefully digs her hand into the slips of paper and picks one out. She carries it over to the mic and clears her throat. _**Hurry up already.**_ I think to myself. She clearly reads out the name on the slip.

"Clove Fuhrman."

A/N: So I hope you guys like this chappy ^-^ Warning, I might not update very fast :O I have school Sunday-Thursday ( retarded Emirati timetable v.v) I have it from 6:40am until 4pm with after school clubs also! So I don't have much time to write other than weekends D: But I promise I will try my best to update ASAP. Please review! Next chapter will have Cato's POV in it, but I find it easier to write in a girl's POV so forgive me! God v.v Two and a half pages xD Anyway guys this is another really long authors not, but you might want to get used to them xD See ya!


End file.
